You Never See Me
by Snittycakez
Summary: The funny thing about magic and magicians is that people focus on solely those two aspects. The magic or the magician. They often forget the one behind the curtain. The person backstage who makes sure that the audience is looking at the magician as closely as they can. Because the closer they look, the less they see. And they NEVER see me.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I started another one. I must be crazy, I don't even right now. But I saw the movie the other day, and while I loved the concept and the whole idea of it, I thought the character development sadly lacking as the movie progressed. But I LOVED Merritt. Woody Harrelson is just a brilliant actor. **

**Sorry, so during the movie, I kept trying to figure out the huge twist ending, and I kept thinking, "What about backstage? What's going on while the magicians are performing?" and since I am a techie in theatre, I thought maybe that offstage was where the "real" magic was being performed. I wasn't ****_too_**** far off the mark, I think. **

**So to satisfy my own imagination, I came up with the idea of a magician that the audience never sees, whose magic is what she can do with the technical tools of the trade. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my imagination. Even then, I have my doubts.**

* * *

The funny thing about magic and magicians is that people focus on solely those two aspects. The magic or the magician. They often forget the one behind the curtain, the one who makes everything run smoothly while the showman is under the spotlight. But there cannot be one without the other. The magician is there to distract from what happens backstage. The person backstage is there to make sure that people are looking at the magician as closely as they can. Because the closer they look, the less they will actually see. And they** never **see me.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are the Four Horsemen! Thank you, and goodnight!"

Harper grins to herself as she hears Henley and Daniel recite their closing words. _Like clockwork_, she muses. She dials up the ending theme over the loudspeakers surrounding the theatre and dims the stage lights signifying to the audience that the show is over. Taking off her headset, she lowers herself from her"lookout" spot backstage, jumping off of the scrawny platform and landing on a strategically placed beanbag cushion. Knowing that time is of the essence when it comes to magic shows, she quickly packs up her sound and lighting equipment, making sure not to leave behind the card that the Eye had given her. While normally she doesn't carry her card while out and about, Harper felt that tonights show was an exception. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have a little luck on their side for tonight. After all, it's not every day that you get to be a part of the most sold out magic show in Las Vegas.

Having collected everything she had brought with her, Harper grabbed her cardigan off the busted light fixture that the maintenance crew _still _hadn't thrown out and headed for the back exit.

She spotted the others at the end of the alley, having waited for her since she had more to lug around. Though she was loathe to admit it, she appreciated that they waited for her after the shows. It made her feel more a part of the act and not just the technician backstage.

"Hey there, Batgirl!" Merritt greeted her. He had taken to calling her that when, after a particularly long show, Jack had asked her how she was never seen by the audience for the twentieth time she had snapped, "Because I'm the fucking Batman!"

And he never let her forget it.

"S'up Grandpa?" At least two can play that game.

Daniel intervened before the name game could escalate any further. "So, how about italian?"

After they had been seated at the restaraunt, they began talking about how they should stump the audience at their next show. "Well, Harper and I were thinking that we could do something with that bubble trick you showed us yesterday." Henley began. "She can do that hologram projection into the bubble to make it look like I'm floating in it. You just need to make it large enough."

Daniel looked unconvinced. "No offense Harper, but I'd rather not rely on a computer generated image to highlight my show. But thanks anyway." While Daniel was a very gifted illusionist and a great seducer of women (or so he claims) Harper got the feeling that he didn't like her very much. Maybe it was because he couldn't understand how someone could be content with being in the shadows all the time. Harper found it very convenient, especially when it came time to go grocery shopping. She'd seen how annoying a trail of fans was when you were trying to buy tampons, courtesy of Henley. From then on, she had done all the shopping.

"Well, I think it would be great. Stop being so cynical, you always are…." She lost track of the conversation once Henley and Daniel started at it. Choosing to instead focus on the large portion of shrimp fettecini alfredo that had just been placed in front of her, she dug in, suddenly realizing how hungry she actually was.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep at the restaurant table, but the next thing she knew, she was being carried towards the silver car that always seemed to be parked wherever they needed it. _S'just like magic…,_She thought to herself as her eyelids grew heavy once more and she snuggled in closer to whoever was carrying her.

* * *

**PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue this. It just wouldn't leave me alone but if it's not an interesting enough concept then I would prefer to know sooner rather than later.**


	2. Interrogations and Intrigue

**First of all, thank you SO much everybody who reviewed and followed and favorited this! I think this is the best reaction I've ever had to something I've written EVER so I"ll try not to disappoint! To answer some of the questions I've received over this story: YES, there will be romance. The WHO, has yet to be decided. And thanks so much to the guest hailing me for no Mary Sues. I LOVE YOU TOO, RANDOM CITIZEN. You guys are seriously the coolest. So, I guess this means that the story will continue! **

* * *

_She hadn't meant to fall asleep at the restaurant table, but the next thing she knew, she was being carried towards the silver car that always seemed to be parked wherever they needed it. S'just like magic…,She thought to herself as her eyelids grew heavy once more and she snuggled in closer to whoever was carrying her. _

* * *

_Ugh_, Harper mentally groaned as the sun's heated rays pulled her into wakefulness from where she had burrowed into a snug cocoon of blankets. _Why do you shine so damn bright in the morning?! _However, her morning mentality did a complete turnaround when she smelled the seductive aroma of breakfast foods emitting from the hotel's mini kitchen. Still too tired to bother with opening her eyes, she literally rolled out of the bed and onto the floor with a louder thud than she had expected. Running footsteps drummed on the stairs to her room and the door slammed open to reveal a slightly disheveled Jack Wilder who looked about ready to kick ass. Which scared the hell out of her. She'd seen the boy fight, and knew enough that you didn't mess with someone who could kill you with a pack of cards.

"Harper! Are you okay?" The normally chill sleight questioned as his eyes roved around the room, all the while firing questions faster than she could answer. "What was that noise? Was someone in here? What happened?"

Majorly confused as to why he was so riled (normally Daniel's the paranoid one) she rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "There's no one here Jack, good God are you _trying_ to scare me to death." She tried to glare at him from under her bangs but judging from the lopsided grin on his face it wasn't nearly as intimidating as usual. Giving up on that tactic, she chucked a pillow at him, missing fantastically. Grinning even wider, Jack cocked an eyebrow as if to say _"Really?" _before scooting out of the door when she threatened him with an imaginative array of bodily harm. He poked his head through the door before she could slam it. "Don't blame me when Merritt eats all the bacon!"

"I'll kick his ass if he does, you tell him that!"

Harper huffed when he finally left. Shrugging out of the clothes she had worn the previous night and running her fingers through her thick head of hair, she tugged on leggings and her trademark oversized sweater before exiting the room. Fortunately for her, the bacon was still there. Snatching a plate from the counter, Harper proceeded to load it with toast, bacon, and fruit. She made her way through the lounging area and plopped down beside a still yawning Henley. "G'morning sunshine." She smirked at Henley who managed to scowl with one eye still closed. "Had a late night, did we?" Henley poked her with a toe from her end of the couch. "None of your business. God, how do you eat so much in the morning?" Harper looked up, cheeks bulging with toast. "Mmhrrmm mm hurrrm." Henley rolled her eyes. "Chew and swallow, please."

Harper obliged before grinning at Jack who was reclined in a chair, practicing card tricks. "Because I don't have to fit into those itty bitty bathing suits." Jack chuckled at that, as Henley rolled her eyes again saying, "Whatever. I'm gonna go for coffee."

Harper perked up at that. "Get me a caramel frappe, would ya?"

Jack called after her, "And a cinnamon cappuccino!"

"MAKE MINE A DOUBLE ESPRESSO!" Merritt shouted from upstairs.

Rubbing her forehead, Henley rose from the sofa and muttered something that sounded like, "Get your own damn coffee.." before trudging up the stairs to change.

Merritt took her place just as Harper had gotten up to put her plate in the sink. He swung his feet up, pretty as you please, ignoring her grumbling and buried his nose in a beaten up paperback. She offered a good morning to Daniel as she passed him, but he continued to stare broodingly out the huge glass windows that lined the hotel pad, just...being Daniel. "Well, fuck you too," she muttered, dumping her dishes when she heard the door being slammed open and a voice shout, "Police! Put up your hands!"

She sighed. Of course. And it had looked like such a great morning.

Fifty one…..fifty two….fifty three…..fifty four tiles on the ceiling of the interrogation room that she had been shoved in. She sighed and rested her forehead on the cool metal of the desk in front of her. _Just hurry it up already_, she thought. As if controlled by her thoughts, the door opened, and in stepped a scruffy albeit attractive, FBI officer and a harried looking woman who shot him a dirty look when he slapped Harper's paperwork on the table like a toddler with a tantrum. He must really not want to be here. _Well, that makes two of us buddy. _She smirked up at the man who seated himself across from her and began to drum his fingers on the table.

_Jesus ,_ Rhodes thought when the girl looked up from where she was shackled to the table top._ She can't be more than 18. _He began by seeing how she dealt with pressure, tapping on the desk and maintaining eye contact. To his surprise, the kid was able to look right back, even smirking in defiance the longer he glared. "What's your part in this circus act?" His question was met with silence. "Okay, let's start with something easy. How old are you?" More silence.

To his right, Alma was taking note of the girl's appearance. Hazel eyes peered out from under messy dark bangs, hair pulled back into a short tuft of a ponytail. Freckles dusted her tanned skin, giving her a slightly exotic appearance and though the young woman was sitting down, Alma could tell that she wasn't very tall. She supposed she should intervene. Rhodes was becoming increasingly frustrated and she worried that he would start punching one of these magicians if they didn't give him **something**.

"You were in an orphanage?" The girl's eyes darkened at that but she kept her silence. "You were nine." Alma kept reading from her file, hoping for a reaction. "It says here that you ran away more than once. Even got as far as Virginia before authorities found you in an abandoned theatre, hmm….interesting hiding place." She shot a glance at Rhodes but the gruff man kept up his bad cop persona and was back to having a staring contest with their suspect. "It says that your parents were ki-"

She was cut off when the girl stood up abruptly, knocking her chair to the floor. Her words were uttered from between clenched teeth. "I don't need you to read my life to me." She remained standing as Alma retrieved the paper and replaced it in the file.

"Fine." Alma said "I won't read your life to you, if you will explain to me how your friends succeeded in robbing a heavily guard parisian bank while in Nevada." The girls eyes darted from her to Rhodes before sighing and picking up her chair. Re-seated, she leaned forward and in a rushed voice said, "Fine, I'll tell you how they did it. But you gotta promise me that they'll never know it was me who told you!" Rhodes quirked an eyebrow at her sudden cooperation but nodded. "Agreed. Now, how'd they do it?"

The young woman leaned in even closer, her face serious and whispered, "They did it with….**_magic_**.

Now it was Rhodes' turn to knock his chair over. He grabbed her wrist and was about to demand that she take this seriously when suddenly the room _rippled_, and the floor shifted so that he fell back on the floor in astonishment. Alma stood, a hand on her concealed weapon, eyes trained on the girl, waiting for any sudden movements.

Outside the interrogation room. "What the HELL was that?!" Rhodes asked, outraged at being knocked on his ass by a girl half his size.

Alma looked at him, amused at his expense and stated, "I think they called it magic Mr. Rhodes." He scowled at her before opening the door to the next suspect. _Hardy har har_.


	3. HOLY MOTHER OF MAGIC

**Sorry guys, I know this is super short, but ya'll have been over a week without anything, and this is what I could manage in such a short time. I just got back from Nebraska where I was at for the National Thespian Festival for a week (both the longest and shortest week of my life) WITHOUT internet which nearly killed me. I had traveled by myself which was rather scary and I fancied myself like Harper then (not really, she's so much sassier than me) but I met some rather colorful individuals and we hit it off right away! I was there for costume design and the judging process for that was rather unnerving. But it all paid off because *drumroll please* …..I PLACED FIRST IN THE NATION FOR COSTUME DESIGN. **

**If you want to see the designs, you can visit my Tumblr blog, **ehren-the-red **or my art blog:**ehrennart

* * *

_Alma looked at him, amused at his expense and stated, "I think they called it magic Mr. Rhodes." He scowled at her before opening the door to the next suspect. Hardy har har._

* * *

The plane soared high above the earth, the tips of it's wings nudging clouds out of its way. Golden rays of sunlight shone on the horizon and glinted off of the window to which Harper had her face pressed against.

Across from her, Jack was doing the same thing.

Merritt chuckled at the two teen's fascination with the view from their seats. "What's up with you two? You'd think you'd never been in a plane before." He smirked at Henley who smiled and shook her head at the pair. Still gazing out the window, they answered, "I haven't."in unison, before turning to each other and exclaiming at the same time, "You too?!"

Harper laughed aloud at that, "I thought it was just me!" Jack shook his head. "Nah, before the Horsemen, I hadn't ever left New York!" Harper looked at him incredulously. "For real?" He shrugged turning to look out the window once more. "I never needed to."

"Huh." She joined him in cloud watching once more. "I thought everybody flew in planes."

Jack turned to her, confused."You haven't either."

"….Oh yeah."

"Hey, would you two stop birdwatching and get with the program?" Daniel frowned down at them. "We land in New Orleans in two hours and I'd like to go through the show one more , Harper, we need to tal….." He trailed off, his eyes staring past their seats, at Merritt and Henley who looked….cozy. Harper looked from the dumbstruck Daniel to the two….cozy people….and back to Daniel. "Well, Danny boy." She said. "At least you've still got your hair." Daniel looked at the young techie, an incredulous look on his face. "Or have you lost that as well?" She heard Jack snort into his cup of water and barely managed to maintain her facade of polite disinterest. Daniel scowled and tried to shove past the seat when Jack grabbed his sweater sleeve.

"Hey, can we talk about my part in the show-"

Daniel shrugged him off. "Sure, in a second Jack." He walked away, Harper sticking her tongue out at him hoping to tempt a laugh out of Jack. When that didn't work, she sat in the seat newt to him and watched as he flipped through the deck of cards that he always seemed to have on his person. They sat like this for a while, both lost in a maze of their own thoughts.

Jack peeked at the girl dozing next to him. He had heard a bit about her history while in the interrogation rooms of the FBI. The French lady had read Harper's file to him, trying to find out more about the girl's past. Apparently her birth certificate had been left unfinished, no date of birth, no full name, nothing but her weight, height and the cover page of **_To Kill a Mockingbird._** Hence the name, Harper Lee. Though the lady (Alma, he remembered) wouldn't give him all the details, he could roughly piece together that Harper had been abandoned and placed in foster care. _Just like him,_ he thought, looking back at the girl who was now sound asleep and drooling a bit on the shoulder of his leather jacket. _Oh well_, he mused, _at least she can sleep_. As for himself, he was still plagued by nightmares of his experiences in the foster care system. Of dark closeted rooms, and narrow hallways, walls covered in pictures of a family that he did not belong to. But that's over. Now, he has friends.

And maybe, with time, they could be a family.

* * *

Harper's thoughts were definitely not as somber as Jack's, though they did border on the strange. She dreamt of her first glimpses of the people she would soon call companions, and later, friends. One late night, they had all traded the stories of how they had each received their individual Taro cards. Harper had choked on her soda when Henley related how she had escaped glass box swarming with piranhas. She had laughed at Merritt's tale of the unfaithful husband and how Jack had stolen that guy's wallet while Daniel frowned in disapproval. Funnily enough, when it was his turn, Daniel had been rather reluctant to share the details. Her own discovery of her card had been magnanimously less interesting then the others. She had nearly bitten a bit of it off when she found it in between the fillings of her tasteless turkey club during lunch break.

Working as a light and sound technician for the local theatre had been just a way to pay for the necessities. Now that she had been offered an escape from the mundane activities of normal existence, her very own golden ticket to a life of excitement and thrills, she had packed up her equipment and hightailed it to New York. There, it had been one scare after another. Being a small town kind of girl, the pomp and flash of the big city had unnerved her, and she had to ask at least twelve people before she found the old building that the address on the card had lead to. She had just set foot in the entryway when a gloved hand grasped her wrist and pulled her through the door as it slammed shut.


	4. Now You See Me

**Thank you SO MUCH everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read in passing. I appreciate each and every one of you! I know that a bunch of guests left comments and I read all of your reviews, every last one of them and if I did not respond, it's because I've been busy visiting colleges and have not really had the chance to go back and find them all in the trash heap that is my email inbox. **

**Special thanks to ehluvr3 for being such a sweetie! I just got your PM and it made my day! **

**_Diclaimer: I own none of these characters, except a sassy slightly maniacal theatre technician and what few original ideas you can find in here._**

* * *

_Working as a light and sound technician for the local theatre had been just a way to pay for the necessities. Now that she had been offered an escape from the mundane activities of normal existence, her very own golden ticket to a life of excitement and thrills, she had packed up her equipment and hightailed it to New York. There, it had been one scare after another. Being a small town kind of girl, the pomp and flash of the big city had unnerved her, and she had to ask at least twelve people before she found the old building that the address on the card had lead to. She had just set foot in the entryway when a gloved hand grasped her wrist and pulled her through the door as it slammed shut._

* * *

The minute she had that hand grip her wrist, Harper began fighting, hissing and spitting like a wildcat when a voice that she supposed was connected to the disembodied hand whispered a word that immediately made her cease and she was immediately released. "Who are you?" She demanded of the darkness, as if glaring into the shadows would force them to give up their secrets. The hand merely gestured her to come closer. _Yeah, no way Jose. I've seen what happens to those suckers in horror films. And I am not going to be the first five minutes of Supernatural! _She grumbled in her head. But, if she didn't follow then she wouldn't get answers. And Lord knows, some of those would be pretty useful right about now. So, she squared her shoulders and breathing in, followed the hand into the dark.

The hand, which she now saw was indeed attached to a body, led her up a set of rickety stairs before stopping right outside of a door. The hand reached out, never saying a word, but she knew what he (it looked like a "he" at any rate) was asking for. She fished her card out of the back pocket of her baggy jeans and handed it over. Only then did the owner of the hand speak. "The World." It breathed. And there it was on the card, written in flawless calligraphy and decorated with a woman hovering over a planet, a staff in each hand, and surrounded by vines. She tried to gauge the persons reaction but he stayed in the shadows, thwarting her from see ing his face.

Suddenly he looked up at her, a hoodie shielding his face from view. "Are you ready?" He questioned. She looked from his darkened face to the apartment door and back. taking her card back from the offering hand, she nodded. "I have been." She couldn't tell but she could have sworn the person grinned. "Then on you go, Ms. Lee." And with that, the door swung open.

A day later, the rest of the recruits showed up. _About damn time_, Harper thought. The faceless man had told her that there would be others, she just had to be patient. Unfortunately, patience wasn't one of her virtues. She wasn't sure that she had any to be honest. _Ah, well at least they showed up eventually_, she told herself. _Before my fiftieth birthday…._

She could now hear voices on the staircase. They were trying to figure out how to open the door..Oh, shit she had forgotten to unlock the damn thing! She started chewing her nails. _Wait_, she had an epiphany. _They're magicians right? They can just blow the door open or something… _a click resounded throughout the still room._ …or pick the lock. _Well that was kind of a letdown. From her hiding place, she saw them enter. Her new "teammates". There was a pretty looking auburn haired woman, a self important looking mousy guy, a middle-aged guy with a crooked nose, and…oh.

The last one to walk in was attractive. _REALLY_ attractive. In a, "devil-may-care" kind of way. He looked to be about her age, maybe a bit older and man, did he look confused. She smirked a bit at that. _Yeah, looks don't take you too far in the brains department buddy. _While she had been distracted, the others had found her little…surprise. She had gotten _REALLY _bored while holed up in the tiny room. She waited till the water had filled all the crevices in the pattern on the wood floor, then pressed the button for the dry ice. When one of them gasped, she heard mouse-guy say "It's just dry ice, I've seen it a thousand times." Still out of sight, she scowled towards him. _Thanks killjoy. You must be a hoot at parties. Bet you've never seen this before though!_

And with that, she pressed a series of buttons and knobs on her remote, causing the hologram that she, with the faceless man's instructions, had spent the past day programming. Sure enough, that impressed the magicians to her satisfaction. They gathered around, murmuring questions and compliments. But her eyes were on the youngest member of the group, watching for a reaction. He said nothing, only standing and staring in awe at her handiwork. She smiled to herself. She knew she was sufficient at lighting design and managing a stage but never had she been this satisfied at watching an audience react to her work. She mentally patted herself on the back and setting aside the remote, decided it was time for them to see her.

The light from the hologram bathed the magician's faces in a ethereal blue glow. Peering at the formations that floated inside the blue sphere, Merritt's normally quick wit was a bit slow in this situation. Daniel couldn't even pretend to act like he knew what was happening and Jack only gaped at the sight. Finally one of them said, "I wonder who did this?"

Henley remembered to breath out. "I don't know," She murmured. "But I'd sure like to meet them."

From behind her, a voice answered. "I did."

The four magicians all swung around, startled at knowing that they weren't alone. They were even more startled to see that the speaker was a rumpled looking young woman in baggy jeans, torn at the knees and a long sleeved black shirt. Her wavy dark hair was cropped short, giving her a boyish appearance. Her eyes regarded them curiously. She shoved her hands into her pockets and grinned halfheartedly. "Now you see me." The magicians continued to stare at the girl and Merritt could tell that she was uncomfortable with the attention.

He rediscovered the use of his vocal cords. "You did this? All of it?"

The girl nodded and scuffed the toe of her converse on the floor. "Well, I did most of it. The wood was carved up when I got here, I swear I didn't do that!" Merritt chuckled at that. "Okay, okay nobody's saying you did little bit." The girl glared at the nickname, though she looked slightly mollified that they weren't going to charge her for the floor. Until Daniel put his two cents in. "But how do we know she really did do that? How do we know that you're telling the truth and this isn't some sort of scam?" He frowned down at the young woman, ignoring Henley when she sang, "Control freak." under her breath. Keeping her face blank, the girl reached into her pocket for something and for a second they thought she was going to pull out a gun.

Instead she held up a remote control and pressed a few buttons. Immediately, the hologram was sucked into the device.

"Believe me now?" She glanced pointedly at Daniel who only glowered and went to stand by the window, muttering something about "smart-ass brats".

Henley chuckled and went to shake the girl's hand. "We're being awfully rude. I'm Henley Reeves, escape artist." She grinned. "And I think we're gonna get along just fine!" Putting her arm around the girl's shoulders, Henley led her towards the rest of the group and introduced each one. "Grumpy-gills over there is J. Daniel Atlas, our showman I guess you could say." She turned to the older man. "This is Merritt McKinney.." He bowed mockingly. "The mentalist, at your service." The girl smiled and thought, _Oh, you're mental alright_. She was brought back to Earth when Henley swung her around to face Mr. Puppy-Eyes. "And last but not least, Jack Wilder, lock pick extraordinaire!" The young man, Jack, laughed aloud and said, "I prefer the term, sleight-of-hand, but that's not bad!" She fidgeted, unsure of what to say when Merritt asked, "And what's your name, little lady?" She looked up at the people surrounding her, staring at her like all those "caretakers" in the foster home. But unlike the "caretakers" these people didn't look at her as if they were wondering how much she would cost them but rather how much she could show them.

And for the first time in a long time, she found someplace she wanted to stay.

"Harper." She said. "My name is Harper Lee." She pulled out her tarot card and flipped it so that they could see the illustration and title and invitation on the back. The others showed her their cards as well.

"Well Harper", said Merritt after a pause. "I guess you're our fifth Horseman."

She smirked and stuck her card back in her pocket. "How ironic." She mused.

Jack somehow overheard her. "What's ironic?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she answered. "Well, I never did like horses much." Jack looked like he wanted to question her further but before he could, Henley spun Harper around and laughed. "I'm glad I won't be on my own with these guys! Us girls have to stick together!" And then in complete seriousness, she looked Harper square in the eye and said, "But baby girl, we need to get you some new clothes."

Harper looked down at her faded jeans and dirty shoes. Shame flooded her senses and she lowered her head. _Of course, who were you kidding Harper? You're trailer trash and they're money-earning magicians. So what you can shine a few pretty lights, big deal! You're still trash, still dirty trailer trash stuck in foster care 'cause nobody wanted you. _To her horror she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, threatening to overflow.

Through her watery gaze, she could barely make out a tissue being held up to her. Surprised, she looked up to see Jack's concerned face. He frowned towards Henley who looked shocked to see tears in the girl's eyes. "Henley, not everyone can afford leather pants like you, so back off." He looked back at Harper. "We forget that everyone comes from different places." He smiled tentatively, testing the waters.

Embarrassed, Harper snatched the tissue from his hand and turned her back to dab at her eyes. Looking up again, she started when she saw Henley right in front of the door. _Don't these damn magicians make ANY noise when they move?!_ She thought, frustrated with them and with herself. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. But if you ever do want to go shopping, we will. My treat!" Henley looked pleased with herself at this little proclamation.

"You barely know me." Harper muttered. "Why would you buy stuff for someone you barely know?"

Merritt piped up from where he had made himself comfortable on some musty cloth covered chairs. Well Little Bit, the Eye chose you, right?" When she remained silent he prompted, "Right?"

She frowned slightly. "Right."

"And you got a tarot card, specifically intended for you and you alone, right?"

"Right."

"Then that makes us all equal. No better, and no worse than each other. Right?"

She rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her shirt, grateful to this man and realizing that though he acted nonchalant, he was actually smarter than she had given him credit for. "Right."

He grinned at her and got up off the chairs, unleashing a cloud of dust into the air. "Well then, I don't know about you Shortstack, but I'm starving. I'm thinking breakfast for dinner. You like Ihop?"

She turned to grab her remote and satchel from the corner in which she had been hiding. "I love Ihop!"

She glanced around the room as the others filed out, Merritt holding the door open for her. _Thank you_. She told the shadows as she slipped out the door. _Thank you so much_. And she could have sworn that the shadows whispered back,**_ You're welcome._**

* * *

**_I hope ya'll enjoyed the slightly longer chapter, please keep up the great reviews as it makes for a very happy wannabe writer! _**


	5. A Lady in Disguise

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I've been kind of busy with work and whatnot but that's always the excuse and ya'll are probably pretty tired of it. So THANK YOU so much for hanging in there! And a HUGE thank you to all of you who are following this story. I mean, DAMN. There's more of you than I ever expected. So, thanks again, okay, shutting up now. **

* * *

_She glanced around the room as the others filed out, Merritt holding the door open for her. Thank you. She told the shadows as she slipped out the door. Thank you so much. And she could have sworn that the shadows whispered back,_**_ You're welcome._**

****It had taken several months after that initial meeting for Harper to become comfortable around the rest of the members of their little group. She was so used to being alone and not having to answer to anyone but herself, that for quite awhile she would get into arguments, mostly with Daniel, that would result in her disappearance for a few hours. Funnily enough, the one to find her was usually Merritt. He never tried to force her to return, he'd just let her steam off on whatever high ledge she managed to climb up, while he smoked a cigarette until she climbed back down and started walking back. He never tried to talk and neither did she. There was something comforting in the silence.

However, there was nothing silent about New Orleans.

The city was full of the hustle and bustle of it's citizens getting prepped for one of it's biggest celebrations, Mardi Gras. Despite her, Harper found herself becoming increasingly excited as they got closer to the center of the city, her face pressed against the car window. People watching was her favorite sport, and there were ample participants in the city of lights. She startled when Jack, sitting next to her in the van, spoke over her shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've never celebrated Mardi Gras." She turned to see him smirk. Not liking to be made fun of, she frowned. "I know what Mardi Gras is."

He shook his head, still smirking. "But that's not what I said. I said, it looks like you've never celebrated Mardi Gras." His smirk dropped when she didn't respond. "Well, have you?"

Harper fixed him with a glare, perfected over three months of dealing with his and Merritt's antics. "No, I haven't. But is it really that big of a deal? I'm sure I'll survive if I don't celebrate every holiday in existence thank you very much." Jack frowned and despite his annoying older brotherly tendencies, he looked kind of adorable when he was confused. Like a clueless puppy. "But that's not the point" He persisted. "We're in New Orleans, the birthplace of Mardi Gras! You'll be able to have the full Mardi Gras experience, first hand!" His eyes lit up with excitement and watched me expectantly, waiting for a positive reaction. Before I could comment, Daniel piped up from the front seat. "We don't have time to educate Harper, Jack. We have a show to put on and if you can't be focused then I guess you won't be able to handle a larger part in the act." Merritt snorted derisively, ignoring the scathing glance directed at him. "If the kids want to go on a date Danny-boy, you're the last person who's gonna stop 'em."

Jack blushed scarlet while Harper shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The fact that two people of the opposite gender could have a completely platonic friendship, devoid of any…"monkey business" as Merritt so eloquently puts it, appears to have been lost on the older Horsemen._ Really_, Harper fumed, _we can't even play video games without Henley commenting on how cute we look together._ As his face flushed a deeper shade of red, Jack mumbled, "It's not like that…." Merritt cut him off. "Oh, that's _always_ the line. We're just friends, I think of her like a sister…" The mocking tone that he had adopted was starting to grate on Harper's ears. "Oh, shut it!" She snapped, hoping to end the awkward conversation once and for all. Merritt's eyes widened a bit as Harper proceeded to berate him. "We can't say hello without ya'll thinking it's some kind of innuendo, or you, Mr. Merritt, "politely enquiring" as to whether or not Jack has made it to second base yet! And it's getting old. So for the record, Jack and I are partners in a business sense. For example, Henley, I kid around with you, that doesn't mean I want to bang you…" Daniel took that opportunity to mumble, "Damn, that would be hot." before Henley took her hand off the steering wheel to smack him upside the head. Harper took a deep breathe to restrain herself from doing the same and continued, "He's my **brother**. Nothing more and nothing less." She paused to give Jack a reassuring smile which he returned halfheartedly.

Merritt, still eyeing her warily, ventured, "Y'know we were just teasing you darlin'. Geez, no need to PMS abou-" His complaint was promptly silenced by both women whacking him in the face.

The stage was all set for that night's show. There was still an hour and a half till curtain call and Harper was using that time to make sure all of her machines were prepped and primed. Grabbing a wrench, she struggled to tighten a screw that was coming loose on her light projector. She and Henley had joined forces in convincing Daniel that her hologram bubble projections belonged in the show. He finally relented after Jack had intervened on Harper's behalf and flashed Daniel the 'ole puppy eyes. "Works every time!" He had joked, smirking at her before going to practice his knife throwing. She grinned remembering how the doofus forgot to look where he was walking, and how fast the smirk had fled his face as he tripped over a giant spotlight fixture that she had taken down for repairs.

"Harper!"

Startled, she tried to sit up and immediately hit her head on the underside of the metal "teleportation" device that they had last used in Vegas. "Fuck!" She swore, rubbing vigorously at the throbbing spot on her forehead. "The fuck do you want Henley?" The older woman just smirked down at the tiny technician, still slumped on the backstage floor. "If you think your language is gonna scare me off missy, then you're very wrong. Two years performing in New York, remember?" Harper scowled up at the redhead through her bangs. "Yeah yeah, help me up, would ya?" Henley obliged, dusting off Harpers paint stained overalls after getting her vertical. She held Harper out by her shoulders, scrutinizing her appearance with a practiced eye. "What?" Harper demanded, feeling nervous from the way Henley was appraising her. Henley opened her mouth to reply, then paused. "WHAT?!"

"Ok, calm down." Henley released Harper. "You are going to change out of the overalls for the show, right?" Harper scuffed at the backstage floor, not meeting Henley's piercing eyes. "Dammit Harper." Henley growled. "C'mon." She snagged the straps of the offending garment, dragging the girl behind her as she weaved her way through the hazardous maze of stage equipment and props to the dressing room hidden in the backstage corner. "I think we can do better than that…"

An hour and two minor tantrums later, Henley emerged in her typical leather and lace ensemble to face the three men who had been standing there for a good portion of that hour, already dressed and waiting for the two ladies to come out. "Henley, what the hell is this, we've got thirty minutes till curtains go up and-"

"You're damn right we have thirty minutes and you will spare ten of them, Mr. J. Daniel Atlas, for this girl who has given a lot for this group. You will stand there, and you will thank her, and hell, you're gonna _COMPLIMENT _her. Do I make myself clear?" Daniel frowned at Henley's patronizing tone of voice. "Fine, whatever, just bring her out already." Her grin widened and like a true show woman, Henley swept back the red clothe covering the dressing room doorway. "Gentlemen I present to you, Ms. Harper Lee!"

Jack had been messing around with Merritt, impressed at how the mentalist was able to guess at where certain cards where hidden on his person. He snickered as Merritt dramatically put his hand to his head, feigning a headache. "Oooh, the spirits," He began in a bad imitation of a soothsayer. "…the spirits, they tell me that the Queen of Hearts is in your sleeve." Jack grinned and shook the card out. "Yep! Guess another!" Merritt repeated the gesture, moaning. "Ohhhh, the Ace of Spades…..it is…in…your pants?" Merritt cracked an eye open, cocking an eyebrow at the teen. "I don't even want to know." Jack shrugged and started to unzip his slacks when Henley cleared the dressing room entry with a flourish. And Harper stepped out.

And that's when he stopped breathing.

A sheer shimmery gray fabric covered the upper half of the black dress. A simple black ribbon cut off the gray material at the waist and tapered off into a black flared skirt that swayed with every step she took. Simple, yet elegant. And very feminine.

He couldn't take his eyes away when she lifted her face, blushing furiously, and he saw that the hazel eyes that were normally hidden under choppy bangs or knit beanies, were accentuated with makeup, making them practically glow. Her short hair was pinned back with a clip, decorated with silver leaves and her feet were bare. In his awestruck brain, he thought she looked like some ethereal forest spirit, or a dryad from the books he had read as a child. She turned her gaze onto him and his throat suddenly went dry. He wet his lips nervously, and opened his mouth to say something, _anything…._

She pointed. "Your fly's unzipped."

Merritt and Daniel both broke down in laughter at Jack's embarrassment as he flushed crimson and hurriedly pulled up the zipper on his pants. Henley shook her head, face in her palm as she muttered, "Oh, _very_ ladylike Harper. Spot on." Harper couldn't stifle her own giggles before taking pity on poor Jack. "Oh, shut up guys, like you've never done that." She rolled her eyes at the older men, who curbed their mirth when Henley dragged them off by their ears, before walking up to Jack who was trying to cool his burning face. "And your tie's crooked. You're a disgrace to magicians everywhere, I swear to god Jack…" She fixed the off center tie and brushed her hands over his broad shoulders, picking off the lint she found there. "There we go." Her smile faltered under the intensity of his stare. "Jack? What's wrong?" She frowned. "Is there something in my teeth?" Jack shook himself out of the mild trance he'd been in and shot her a crooked smile. "Nah, you're good. It's just…I think this is the first time I've seen you out of plumber's clothing." She punched his shoulder none too gently. "I can clean up when I want to!" She spun around, ruining the ladylike image when she plopped down and tugged on a pair of stained black converse.

He smiled ruefully, rubbing the spot where her blow had landed. "Yeah…..you clean up pretty good." She looked up at him, surprised by the unexpected compliment. "…..Thank you?" She questioned, unsure as to whether he meant it, or was just making fun of her again. She ducked her head down again, focusing on tying her laces. If he was just making fun of her again, She would rather be oblivious this time. _Now, why can't I get these damn shoes tied?! It's not like it's that hard, HE'S staring at me, that's why I can't focus…..since when did I start referring to Jack in all caps? And why does my face feel hot….._She was startled out of her inner thoughts when a pair of long fingered, calloused hands took hold of the laces and knotted them with quick efficiency. She popped her head up, to meet Jack's dark gaze. He was close enough for her to count the eyelashes that framed his eyes. As if he could hear her musings, those eyes crinkled as he smiled and leaned forward to kiss the bump on her forehead.

"I'm not even going to ask what caused that. Knowing you, you dozed off under the machinery again…"

This time, the punch was not aimed at his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! If ya'll like, you can follow me on tumblr, my url is ehrenthered**

**Or on Deviantart as Snittycakez. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, Reviews are always great please.**

**Next chapter coming up!**


End file.
